It's Not Just Make Believe
by sakurakiss10
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto lived with her stepmother and two stepsisters. They make her work from day to night everyday. Sakura never thought she would be happy again until she met Syaoran that would change her life. SxS
1. Prologue

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto lived with her stepmother and two stepsisters. They make her work from day to night everyday. Sakura never thought she would be happy again until she met Syaoran that would change her life.

Author's Note: This is like a little overview of the beginning of this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the CCS characters.

**Chapter One**

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto was the happiest girl alive. She had a wonderful family and a great life.

Her okaa-san, Nadeshiko, and otou-san, Fujitaka, were loving parents to her and her onii-chan, Touya, who was seven years older than her. Touya would always tease her and stuff, but deep down he was a protective onii-chan and loves her deeply.

When Sakura was growing up, her family discovered that she had magic. She was destined to capture all the Clow cards. After she had captured all, she changed each and everyone to Sakura cards. Sakura became the Card Mistress of the Sakura cards and used them whenever she could to help her family.

When Sakura was fifteen, her okaa-san caught a cold and fell terribly ill. Soon the cold turned into something worse and Nadeshiko died. Sakura and her otou-san and onii-chan were sad for weeks. In the end they knew that Nadeshiko wouldn't want them to be sad.

So life went on and two years later, Fujitaka married again, surprising Sakura and Touya. Their new stepmother's name was Makino Hikari. She also had two daughters of her own, Makino Michiko and Makino Tanaka. They were the same age as Sakura.

One night, shortly after getting married, Fujitaka and Touya left without a word, leaving just a letter to Sakura.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Please do not worry for us. We have to leave and cannot tell you why. But when the time comes we will come back home and explain this sudden leaving of us. Do not worry for us, we will be all right. Be strong no matter what. Take care of yourself and remember we love you. _

_Your Otou-san and Onii-chan_

Sakura was devastated when she saw the note. Now she was really left all alone. At least she knew that they were safe.

The next day after the sudden leave of the father and son, Sakura was forced by her stepmother to work as a servant. Hikari bossed her around and also allowed her two daughters to direct orders to Sakura.

So from that day on Sakura found out that Hikari had married her otou-san for his money. Now that Fujitaka was gone, Hikari had it all, the money, the house, and everything in it. Sakura on the other hand was forced to do all the work of a servant.

Even though she wanted so much to run away, Sakura knew that she couldn't because her otou-san and onii-chan could just come back any day. So Sakura goes through each day getting torture by her stepmother and stepsisters, never losing hope that one day she will find her father and brother again.

**

* * *

**

**Please review. Reviewing is good and helps me to update faster.**

**Chinese Chika**


	2. First Meeting

Author's Note: The setting is basically medival times.

Ages: mostly 20 years old.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the CCS characters.

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Three Years Later

"Sakura, come here now!" A girl with long mid-waist auburn hair and emerald eyes ran inside her house, heading towards the voice that called for her. The person calling for her was Hikari Makino, Sakura's stepmother. After Fujitaka and Touya's sudden leave that one night, three years ago, Sakura had been treated poorly by her stepfamily. They made her move out of her room and into the basement. They forced her to cook, clean, and do all the stuff around the house. Sakura never complained because she remembered her otou-san saying to be strong no matter what. She also had her Sakura cards to help her do most of the cleaning.

"What do you need, Hikari?" Sakura walked into Hikari's room and asked her with a soft tone. "I need you to go into town and get something for me." After Hikari told her where to go, Sakura left the room and made her way to town. As Sakura walked through town everyone greeted her. When they had heard about Sakura's treatment by her stepfamily they tried to help Sakura, but she refused it all. So whenever she's in town, everyone is happy towards her. Sakura was walking when she heard her name being called over and over again. She turned around and saw Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's cousin and best friend. Tomoyo and her okaa-san, Sonomi Daidouji, lived inside town while Sakura lived outside of town. Sonomi and Nadeshiko were cousins making Sakura and Tomoyo cousins.

"Hey, Sakura. How are you? How's your stepfamily been treating you lately?"

"Hi to you too, Tomoyo. I'm fine and Hikari and the two brats have been treating me like before."

"That's good to hear. So what are you up to right now?"

"I have to run an errand for Hikari."

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Wouldn't want Hikari to get mad."

The girls said their goodbyes and parted. Sakura got what Hikari asked her to get and headed home. As Sakura walked home she thought about random stuff. Suddenly, Sakura heard someone yelled at her to get out of the way. She turned around and saw a carriage heading her direction. Sakura threw herself to the side of the road, the side that was partly steep. Down and down, she went rolling, finally stopping when the ground was flat again. Someone from the carriage quickly got out and went hill, following Sakura. Sakura sat up and waited for the things around her to stop spinning. After everything settled down, she looked up and saw piercing amber eyes. Those pair of eyes belonged to the Prince of Li Kingdom, Li Syaoran. He had messy chestnut hair with amber eyes and a smile on his face.

"Need a hand, Miss?" He held out his hand to Sakura. She took it and he helped her up. "Thank you, Prince Li."

"I rather you called me Syaoran."

"Well then, thank you, Prince Syaoran."

"What is your name, Miss?"

"Kinomoto Sakura."

"Glad to be able to have helped you, Miss Kinomoto."

After that the Prince and Sakura climbed back up the hill and onto the road again.

"I'm sorry that my carriage caused this little accident."

"No need to apologize. It was my fault for not paying attention."

"Let's just say it was both of our faults and forget about it."

"Yes, I agree. Now if you excuse me, I have to get going."

"Mind if I ask where you are heading to, Miss Kinomoto?"

"I'm heading home. It's just a little bit down this road."

"Well, don't want to keep you."

"Yes, Prince Syaoran, I really need to get home, so goodbye."

"Goodbye, m'lady. It was nice meeting you."

"Same for me."

Sakura then started down the road as quickly as she could. The Prince on the other hand, stood where he was, staring at Sakura's retreating back.

'Such beautiful emerald eyes.'

---

(Few days later)

It was still dark outside when Sakura woke up, maybe around four or five in the morning. Everyday Sakura has to get up this early to do the chores awaiting her. When time was right she would make breakfast for her stepfamily. After all was done for the morning she would usually go into town for awhile and then come back before Hikari woke up. Today Sakura saw some friends she hadn't seen in a while. Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Takashi were just returning to town after visiting another one.

"Hey, Sakura!" All four greeted Sakura happily. Then all five had a little chat and parted. Sakura arrived home just as Hikari, Michiko, and Tanaka came down for breakfast. "Where have you been, Sakura?" Hikari asked as she sat down to eat. Every morning Sakura would be asked by Hikari that same question and always she would give the same answer. "I was outside doing my chores."

"Really?"

"Yes, Hikari."

Hikari wasn't sure if Sakura was lying or not so she decided to let her go this time. As the three ate, Sakura slipped outside without them noticing. She went down the hill that she rolled down the other day with the help of her Fly card. The only secret she kept from her stepfamily was her Sakura cards. If they ever found out they might make her use them for their own greed or maybe even worse. The only people that knew about the cards were her family and Tomoyo and her okaa-san. Sakura was relaxing on a rock when she sensed a strong aura heading her way. She turned around and saw Prince Syaoran and someone else that she recognized, heading towards her direction. As the two came closer, Sakura ran to the person she had recognized and hugged him tightly.

"Eriol, what are you doing back here?"

"Can't I come visit my half-daughter when I want?"

"Of course you can. It's been so long."

"Do you two know each other?" Syaoran asked the two after Sakura had released Eriol from her hold.

"Yes, I know her. Didn't you know? Sakura is the Card Mistress of the Sakura cards."

"Eriol, don't tell the Prince that. He doesn't need to know and I don't want people to know."

"Don't worry, Sakura, Syaoran has magic too. He's a descendant of Clow Reed's mother. You already know that I'm Clow Reed and you're my half-daughter so we're one small happy family."

Eriol placed his arms around Sakura and Syaoran after finishing his sentence. Slowly Sakura backed away from Eriol, followed by Syaoran after. "Eriol, you're starting to scare me. Anyways, I have to go, so I'll see you later, ok?"

"Why? Is Hikari and the twosome still here?"

"Ya. I have to head back before they find out I ran off. Bye."

As Sakura walked away, Eriol explained to a confused Syaoran who Hikari and the twosome was. When Sakura got back home she saw Michiko and Tanaka standing at the door, blocking her way into the house. Before Sakura could say anything, Hikari walked out and slapped her on the cheek. "Where were you? I don't keep you here so you can goof off." Sakura didn't answer back and got slapped again on the same cheek but harder than before. "We are going to town for awhile and when we get back this house better be clean." With that the three left, leaving Sakura alone. After awhile Sakura started to cry and sat down on the floor.

"Otou-san, Onii-chan, where are you? It's been three years, please come back." As Sakura cried on she hadn't notice that Syaoran and Eriol walking up behind her. She didn't know that the two had saw and heard the whole thing that had just happened with her and Hikari.

**

* * *

**

**Do you like it? Just wait a little longer for chapter 3. Review please.**

**Cherryblossom10**


	3. A Week of Happenings I

Ages: mostly 20 years old.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the CCS characters.

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Otou-san, Onii-chan, where are you? It's been three years, please come back." As Sakura cried on she hadn't notice that Syaoran and Eriol walking up behind her. She didn't know that the two had saw and heard the whole thing that had just happened with her and Hikari.

----

Syaoran walked out from the side of the house and headed towards Sakura. He lifted her up and placed her on the chair. Sakura feeling herself being moved quickly stopped her sobbing and looked up. "Prince, what are you doing?" She dried her tears and stood up. "I came to help you."

"What do you mean, Prince Syaoran?"

"He means he wants to help you in anyways he can." Eriol walked to Sakura and stood next to her.

"Eriol told me about your stepfamily and how they treat you. About your father and brother. About your working day and night."

"I don't need you help, Prince Syaoran, and I would very like it if you leave me to my business." Sakura walked into her house and slammed the door in Syaoran's face.

---

A couple of weeks passed after that little outburst between Sakura and the Prince. Both had forgotten about the outburst. Today Sakura had to help her stepfamily get ready to go out of town for a party thrown by one of their many friends. They were leaving at nighttime. At the last moment after everything was loaded into the carriage, Hikari ordered Sakura to go into town to pick up some more dresses for Michiko and Tanaka. As soon as Sakura walked out the door, it started to sprinkle than showered really hard. Sakura wanted to go back home, but being afraid of Hikari she decided to go on. Suddenly, an idea pooped into her head. Sakura took out her Star wand and called out the Cloud card. As the card came out, Sakura lost her footing and slipped. She closed her eyes waiting for her body to collide with the ground. But the impact never came; instead she felt strong arms catching her. Sakura looked up and saw the Prince looking down at her.

"Why are you here, Prince?"

"I was riding home in my carriage when I saw you on the side and decided to stop to see what you were doing."

"Arigato, for catching me."

"You're welcome. So what are you doing?"

"Hikari sent me to go into town to pick up some stuff. I thought maybe I could stop the rain by using the Cloud card to make going into town easier."

"Well, why don't you come with me in my carriage and I'll take you there faster and drier."

"Sure."

Sakura followed Syaoran to his carriage and got in. Normally she wouldn't get in but it was raining heavily and she had to hurry back home before Hikari notice how long she was gone. They picked the dresses and headed to Sakura's house. Sakura got out and told him to leave before Hikari saw him.

"Thanks for the lift, Prince Syaoran."

"Syaoran."

"Nani?"

"Just call me Syaoran. No prince."

"Umm, ok. Bye, Syaoran."

"See ya, Sakura."

Sakura froze for a minute hearing him say her name. It sounded so fitting to hear it come out of his mouth. She walked inside her house and met with the glares of Michiko and Tanaka. "What took you so long? Who was that person outside?" Both girls asked immediately. "It was raining so it took longer than usual and Tomoyo saw me and wanted to give me a lift home."

"Really? Mother said that we have to leave now so hurry up with the carriage!" Michiko yelled it into Sakura's face then left with her sister. Sakura reported to Hikari's room and told her that everything was ready. Before Hikari left she instructed Sakura to have the house spotless for when she comes home. Sakura stood at the front door watching the carriage go deeper into the pounding rain of the night. As soon ass the carriage disappeared Sakura threw her arms in the air shouting hurray. Finally that time of the year came again. The week that Sakura got to goof off while her stepfamily was away visiting some friends for some party. While Sakura was busy celebrating, she hadn't notice two figures emerging from the rain and creeping up behind her.

Suddenly, one of the figures reached out their hand and placed it over Sakura's mouth. "Hoeeee!" Sakura pulled away quickly and turned around. Behind her were Tomoyo and Eriol, laughing nonstop. "Guys, don't scare me like that. Why are you here anyways?"

"Well, Tomoyo told me that your stepfamily were going away for a week and you were going to get to loosen up so we decided to come have fun with you."

"But it's raining, you should get home."

"Why worry about a little rain, come on let's go inside!" Eriol pulled Tomoyo to himself and they both walked inside. Sakura had always wondered if there was something going on between those two, but she wasn't sure. Sakura walked in, closing the door, and stopped seeing the sight in front of her. Tomoyo and Eriol were sharing a passionate kiss. Sakura walked up to them and spoke making them pull apart lighting fast. "Get a room guys!" Tomoyo and Eriol were both blushing a bright red color. "So how long have you two been together?" Sakura looked at them curiously. "Umm, since last year." Tomoyo squeaked out softly. "That's great news! Why didn't you tell me earlier? I'm so happy for you two." Sakura hugged her two best friends tightly.

"We didn't want anyone to know about it yet, right, Eriol?"

"Ya, me and Tomoyo didn't want anyone to know yet so we were going to wait a little longer."

"Does your okaa-san know, Tomoyo?"

"No, I was planning to tell her tomorrow."

"So this is why you are here, Eriol. You're actually here to see Tomoyo, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Tomoyo. But also to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

Eriol told the two girls to sit down before going on. "Well, last week I felt an evil presence awaken. It was somewhere around here. I think it's after you, Sakura."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's after you and it's really powerful. So be careful."

"I will, don't worry."

"Just be alert to your surroundings."

"Sakura, are you scared?" Tomoyo interrupted seeing the expression on Sakura's face.

"No, I'm fine. We should get some rest. It's getting later. Are you guys staying her tonight?"

"Of course, the storm's gotten worse." Tomoyo replied with no duh voice. Sakura told the couple they could take the spare room upstairs tonight, so they went upstairs after saying night to Sakura. Sakura on the other hand had some things to do before she could sleep. While Sakura worked around the house a mysterious shadow stood outside one of the windows watching her.

The next day, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol went down to the hill to spend the day. While being out there they saw Syaoran and invited him to hang with them. Syaoran happily accepted and join their group. Sakura had brought a picnic lunch and so they all walked to the river not far away from the hill to relax. Eriol and Tomoyo told Sakura and Syaoran that they were going to walk around a little bit and left leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone. Sakura decided to relax by sitting by the river. She sat on the riverbank, placed her legs in the water, and laid down. Just as Sakura felt herself dozing off she heard a splashing sound. She jerked up and saw Syaoran in the river splashing around and splashing water at her. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Sakura stood up looking at her barely wet dress.

"What? Can I have some fun? Come join me!" Syaoran walked to Sakura and dragged her into the river without waiting for a reply. "Hey, let me go!" Sakura tried to get away, but Syaoran's grip on her arm was too strong. So Sakura gave up and joined Syaoran. They played in the water for a while before getting out. "You act like a kid, Syaoran." Sakura sat down on the ground. She was catching her breath when she felt an evil presence nearby.

She quickly stood up looking around to see where it was. "What's wrong? Sakura, answer me!" The presence was getting stronger and this time Syaoran felt it and he too became alert. There was silence in the air until Sakura broke it by letting out a loud scream. Syaoran turned around and saw a rope around Sakura's neck. Sakura tried to loosen it but instead it tightened itself around her whole body, making Sakura stand still. "Syaoran, help me, I can't breath!" Syaoran took the orb around his neck and transformed it into a sword. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just cut the rope. Sakura might get hurt. As time slowly passed, Syaoran started to panic and feel scared. He couldn't do anything to help her. Syaoran looked at Sakura and saw fire surrounding her body. It burned the rope to crisp but didn't harm her for some reason.

After the rope remains fell to the ground Sakura collapsed. Syaoran ran over to her and caught her before she could hit the hard ground beneath her. "Sakura! Sakura!" Syaoran felt her body slowly returning to its normal temperature. As Syaoran tried to wake Sakura up, a blanket of darkness was covering her.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! The next chapter won't probably be up for a while but if I get lots of review I might put it up soon. Please review!**

**Chinese Chika**


	4. A Week of Happenings II

Age: Sakura-20

Syaoran-21

Tomoyo-20

Eriol-21

Michiko & Tanaka-20

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the CCS characters.

**Chapter Four**

* * *

After the rope remains fell to the ground Sakura collapsed. Syaoran ran over to her and caught her before she could hit the hard ground beneath her. "Sakura! Sakura!" Syaoran felt her body slowly returning to its normal temperature. As Syaoran tried to wake Sakura up, a blanket of darkness was covering her.

---

As the bright sunlight peeked through the window of a small yet inhabitable room, emerald eyes were seen opening slowly. Sakura got up into a sitting position and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on a chestnut haired boy, sleeping on the edge of her bed. Not wanting to disturb him from his peaceful slumber, Sakura slowly got out of bed and left her room.

Sakura turned around and saw the house spotless and clean. She walked around the house, awing at its shine. The sound of a door opening and closing was heard and Sakura's head turned around immediately. Standing at the door glaring at her was Hikari. Hikari walked around the living room, inspecting the room to see how clean it was. After walking around the house, Hikari walked up to Sakura.

"I see that you kept the house clean while I was away."

"Yes, I followed everything you said."

"Good, now go outside and fetch our bags. Put them in where they should be."

"Yes, Hikari."

Sakura went outside and quickly got all the bags and went back inside. She put Hikari's bags in her room and the other remaining bags into Michiko's and Tanaka's room. After that she went quietly to her own room to escape any more orders from Hikari. She sat down on her bed and looked at Syaoran. Sakura leaned down and saw a loose strand of hair in front of his eyes. Slowly, her hand went to push the hair away.

As she was retreating her hand, Syaoran started to stir. Sakura got off the bed and pretended to be busy with something on her desk. Syaoran woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room not recognizing the surrounding at first, but after a moment remembered he was in Sakura's room. He got up and turned around seeing Sakura standing at her desk. Just as he was an inch behind Sakura and about to tap her on the shoulder, she turned around.

Their lips met as Sakura suddenly turned around. They were in a lingering kiss for a minute before Syaoran pulled back. Both person had a hint of red on their cheeks and were apologizing as fast as they could. A sharp knock on the door interrupted their apologies. Sakura pushed Syaoran behind the door before opening it.

"Yes?"

"Sakura, Mother wants you to go into town to pick up something for her. Here's the address."

Michiko handed Sakura a piece of paper and then left with Tanaka following behind. Sakura let out a relived sigh and closed the door. Syaoran looked at her with a confused look.

"When did your stepmother and stepsisters come home?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

Sakura gathered everything she needed for the trip to town and put it in her purse. For a moment, she stood there not moving and then she headed toward the door and opened a little crack to see if anyone was out there. After waiting a few minutes and not seeing anyone pass by, Sakura yanked the door opened and pulled Syaoran with her. They ran pass the living room and out the front door. They ran like their lives depended on it and didn't stop until the house was out of sight. The two stopped and caught their breath.

"What was that for?" Syaoran asked in between each breath.

"If anyone saw you in the house they would kill me, especially if they saw you with me. Hikari would kill me without question. Same with Michiko and Tanaka. They would probably think I seduced you or something"

"Good thinking. I don't really want your stepmother or stepsisters to think anything of us."

The two talked as they slowly walked towards town. As they reached the address that was on the paper, Sakura's stomach growled loudly. She looked down at the floor in embarrassment, while Syaoran laughed it off. They decided to go eat lunch first and then come back to get the item Hikari had wanted. As they walked to find a place to eat, Sakura noticed Syaoran's clothing. It was ordinary peasant clothes.

"Syaoran, why are you wearing peasant clothing?"

"Because I wanted to fit in and not be recognized when I'm hear. You don't know how much trouble it is to leave the castle and be chased by every girl and praised by everyone else. Though I do deserve it since I am the prince." Syaoran praised himself.

"You have a big ego. Of course it would be really frustrated to be recognized wherever you go."

"Why thank you. I've been told."

"By Eriol I'm guessing?"

"Yes."

Sakura and Syaoran kept on arguing and walking down the road until Sakura bumped into someone. She looked and saw that it was Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo squealed loudly at seeing that it was Sakura that bumped into her. It was so loud that everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the ear-splitting noise. She hugged Sakura tightly while Eriol and Syaoran told the crowd to not worry and mind their own business. In amidst of swaying the crowd away, Eriol knocked Syaoran's hat to the floor, the hat that held his clever disguise together. As soon as the hat was off, Syaoran knew he was in for it. He reached for Sakura's hand which reached for Tomoyo's, who reached for Eriol's and they all run like crazy to get away.

"AHHHHHHHH…"

The girls in the crowd started to chase them. Them mostly meaning Syaoran. Some shouted out things like "marry me, Syaoran" or "Prince Syaoran, I'm your biggest admirer".

The quartet ran like there was no tomorrow. They ran and ran until they turned the corner and Syaoran pulled everyone into an alley. They stood against the walls of the alley holding their breath. The crowd of screaming girls rushed by and left. After all recovered their breath, Eriol spoke first.

"Why am I always running into trouble when I'm with you?"

"Because you're a stupid head and I can't help it that all girls fall at my feet."

The two boys argued on as Tomoyo and Sakura walked away leaving them in the alley. They laughed at their silliness. Sakura having run so much was not hungry anymore and instead wanted to pick up the package for Hikari. Tomoyo and she walked to the given address, picked up the package, and headed home after deciding to just leave the boys and let them follow home by themselves. Halfway home, Syaoran and Eriol finally caught up to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Wait up, girls."

The girls stopped and waited for the guys and laughed. The guys whined at how the girls had left them and continued until Tomoyo pulled Eriol by the ear. She told Sakura that she was going home and taking whiney boy with her. They said their goodbyes and so Tomoyo left pulling Eriol by the ear and Sakura started home once again with following. There was a dead silence between the two friends as they walked down the path. The only sound around was the sound of nature. Syaoran broke the long silence.

"Are you going home?"

"No, I'm going to turn around and head back into town."

"I was just asking." Syaoran started to get annoyed.

"I was just joking."

Sakura walked faster and Syaoran quickened his pace too. Suddenly, Sakura stopped and slowly sank to the ground. At first there was no reaction from her, but unexpectedly Sakura started to screamed.

"Ahhhh!" Sakura felt herself getting shocked. She tried to stand up, but the shock was too strong. Then the package in her hand rose into the air and lighting came out of it. The lighting came out straight at Sakura. She could feel herself slipping from conscious. The pain was too excruciating. Slowly, her hand reached into her skirt pocket and drew out a card. She took out her star key and summoned her wand.

"Fiery, I command you to destroy the item in front!"

Fiery came alive from the card and shot directly at the package. The package burnt and crumbled to the floor into ashes. Fiery returned to its card form and Sakura safely tucked it away. Syaoran ran up to Sakura and helped her up. As soon as he saw Sakura was getting shocked, he wanted to take action, but he knew Sakura could defend herself, so he let her do it. Sakura leaned onto Syaoran for support as he held her by waist.

"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked her with worry laced in his eyes.

"Yes, just tired."

"Let's get you home quickly."

Syaoran helped Sakura walk home and didn't let go of his hand around her waist until they had reached her house.

"I can manage now, Syaoran. Arigatou for everything. I'll see you later."

"Sayonara, Sakura. Be careful."

Syaoran followed the road to go home and Sakura walked inside the house and into her room. As he was walking Syaoran thought about the previous happenings. _"Why did Sakura get attacked again? Why did I have my hand around her waist too?" _At thinking that he started to blush. For the rest of way home, Syaoran was consumed in his thoughts. Sakura on the other hand was sitting in her room thinking about the same thing. _"So far I've been attacked twice and I'm pretty sure there will be a next time too. Why do I keep getting attack? Who would want to attack me though? I have done nothing to anyone." _Sakura was so lost in her thoughts, she had not notice Hikari's screams.

"Sakura, you better have dinner ready soon and all your chores better be done too."

Sakura groaned and looked at the night ahead for her.

---

Somewhere in a dark room, a mysterious figure was sitting in an armchair and was watching Sakura as she cooked dinner. The figure smiled wildly and stood up. They walked over to a mirror and mumbled a spell. A face appeared in the mirror, but was shrouded by the darkness and only its voice was heard.

"Mistress, it failed, but I will get her soon. I will destroy her for you and get all her Sakura Cards too. She will die and you should rule."

"I know you will get her soon. You always have done what I told and you have never failed me before so I trust you will kill her for me."

"I have to go now. Keep an eye on her and everything she does when she leaves her house. Also keep an eye on the Prince for me. They are getting too friendly. I will not have him or Clow Reed's reincarnation be in the way."

"Yes, Mistress."

The face disappeared from the mirror and the figure walked away. _"I will get you soon, Card Mistress. Soon you will die and my mistress will be the ruler." _

"Hahahahaha." The figure laughed out loudly crazily and he walked toward the door of the place he was in and left, closing the door with a slam.

* * *

**So how do think it was? Please review so that I can update with the next chapter. Since I have time to write another chapter this week, I will try to update with chapter 5 by the end of this week. Also tell me if there are any spelling mistakes or left out words cuz I tend to do that a lot, even if I go over it.**

**Chinese Chika**


	5. It's Raining Arrows?

Age: Sakura-20

Syaoran-21

Tomoyo-20

Eriol-21

Michiko & Tanaka-20

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the CCS characters.

**Chapter Five**

* * *

The face disappeared from the mirror and the figure walked away. _"I will get you soon, Card Mistress. Soon you will die and my mistress will be the ruler." _

"Hahahahaha." The figure laughed out loudly crazily and he walked toward the door of the place he was in and left, closing the door with a slam.

----

A month has passed and there had not been anymore attacks on Sakura. After the last attack, Sakura had been extra cautious and Eriol and Tomoyo have been too. They have no clue who it is that might want to harm Sakura. Even Eriol, the Great Clow Reed (or reincarnation), doesn't have any clue to who it is. They would stick with Sakura whenever they could. Syaoran had been away since the last attack and would be returning today.

Today was an early bright morning, and unlucky for Sakura, she had to wake up early like most mornings. After making breakfast for Hikari, Michiko, and Tanaka, Sakura decided to take a walk in the forest nearby. It has been so long since she last had a nice peaceful walk in the morning. She really needed to refresh her mind and a walk would help greatly.

Sakura left the house quietly and headed down the path to the Li Castle. The forest was close by the Li Castle and Sakura's house was before the castle so if anyone needed to head that way they would have to pass Sakura's house. As Sakura was walking into the forest, she was already lost in her own thoughts. She walked and walked admiring the beauty of the forest and pondered over the thoughts in her head.

After being away from home for a month Syaoran missed the castle and his family. Even though he hates his sisters most of the time, they're still family. He was currently heading to the stables to get his horse to ride around in the forest. Before he had just finished greeting his mother and letting her know he was home. So now he wanted to explore a little and then go and visit Eriol.

Syaoran rode into the forest with his always faithful horse and looked around the forest, letting its entire beauty sink in. He thought it has been too long since he last saw the magnificent trees and sweet flowers.

The forest was just a sanctuary for him. It calms him down and reminds him that nature is special in its own way.

---

Sakura continued walking peaceful until she sensed a presence around her. She could tell by the dark aura surrounding it that it was evil indeed. She summoned her star wand and prepared herself. One hand was holding the wand and the other was in her dress pocket for quick access to her cards. Suddenly, an arrow flew her way. She dodged it by jumping back. She looked up and saw about ten more arrows coming at her. She pulled out the Shield card to protect herself.

"Shield, shield me from the arrows!"

The shield card activate and the arrows came down at the shield bouncing off as they hit. Every time after ten or more arrows came rushing at the shield, another ten or more would appear. Hit after hit on the shield and Sakura could feel her magic decreasing. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hold any longer, so she knew that she had to fight it.

After the next hit came Sakura drew out another card and as she was about to call it, a person dressed in a black cloak appeared. He was levitating in mid-air and holding a bow. He drew an arrow out of nowhere and aimed it. Sakura called forward the card in her hand.

"Earthy, charge at the person in front!"

Earthy charged right at the cloaked figure but he disappeared and then reappeared behind Sakura before Earthy could change direction. The shower of arrows came down at Sakura and she called out Dash. She dashed away from the arrows. The cloaked figure once again disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura and send another shower of arrows at her. Sakura ran out of the way, but apparently wasn't fast another because one of the arrows flew so close it scratched her arm.

Sakura dropped to her knees. The scratch wasn't big but it was starting to bleed badly. The cloaked figure laughed at his accomplishment and then disappeared. All the cards returned to their card form and returned to Sakura's pocket. Sakura got up slowly, confused at why the person left without finishing her off when he had the chance. All of a sudden she started to feel really dizzy and slowly sank to the ground again. Unable to fight it anymore, she collapsed onto the forest floor.

---

Syaoran was still admiring nature when he sensed an evil presence. He looked around and saw a figure running from a cloaked person. There were arrows coming down at the figure below. The cloaked person was airborne and was aiming the arrows at the figure. He went closer and saw that the figure on the ground was a girl and she was in trouble. Then he realized that it was Sakura when she called out Dash.

The horse galloped towards the scene as fast as it could.

"_Please let her be alright."_

He watched the fight between Sakura and the cloaked figure. For a minute, it looked like Sakura was winning but then he saw Sakura fall down. Then the cloaked figure vanished after laughing in triumph. By the time he got to Sakura he saw her wobble a bit and then plunge to the ground. Syaoran jumped off his horse and rushed over to Sakura. He picked her up and saw the cut on her arm.

Syaoran knew something was wrong the moment he picked her up. Her whole body was cold and her lips were turning blue. Before thinking about anything else, he quickly mounted his horse with Sakura and headed back to the castle. It took him a minute before he could keep her in a position that she couldn't fall off from. Sakura was sitting in front of him and her head was leaning on his shoulder.

---

Yelan was heading to her son's room to tell him something, but when she went to his room she noticed he wasn't there. So she headed to the grand hall to see if he was there. Again he wasn't there and that's when she felt her son's forest green aura heading back towards the castle. But the thing that intrigued her was that he was not alone. There was a pink aura along with his. The pink aura also interested her. It was not just any ordinary pink aura. It was the aura of the Card Mistress. But the aura was not normal currently. She could feel it getting fainter and fainter by the minute. She knew there was something wrong.

Syaoran busted through the doors of the castle holding Sakura in his arms bridal style. Yelan rushed to the entrance hearing the commotion. She gasped seeing the fallen mistress in Syaoran's arm. She hurried over to her son.

"Mother, help me. I don't know what's wrong, but she's getting colder and colder by the minute."

"Bring her into one for the spare rooms and I'll see what to do."

"But do you have at least a clue to what is wrong?"

"I can't tell what is wrong until I know what has happened to her."

He explained to his mother the situation as he carried Sakura to a spare room. After hearing what happened, Yelan knew immediately that the Card Mistress had been poisoned from the arrow. She knew it wasn't any ordinary poison too. It was magical poison that poisoned both body and magic. The victim is given only 12 hours to live and then when the poison has spread the person infected will die. The only way to cure it is using magic on magic. Luckily she had a spell that could cure it, but it was so powerful and its drains away a lot of your magic.

Yelan looked at Syaoran and could tell her son cared for the Card Mistress deeply. He just didn't know it yet.

"I know how to save her, but we will need Eriol to come over. He is the reincarnation of Clow Reed so we will need his help."

"Ok. I'll go get him now."

"Hurry because she doesn't have much time left."

---

Eriol headed towards the Li Castle as he felt Sakura is hurt. He could feel it no matter where he was. Sakura was dear to him and he loves like a sister and would do anything to protect her. He didn't tell Tomoyo where he was going and what had happened to Sakura because he knew she would freak out since they are cousins. So he journeyed to the castle alone and fast.

Syaoran was only halfway to town when he saw Eriol walking ahead.

"Eriol, why are you here?"

"I sensed that there was something wrong with Sakura and I wanted to go help her."

"You're right. She is hurt. Get on and I'll explain on the way."

Eriol hopped on behind Syaoran on the horse and they rode towards to the castle. Syaoran and Eriol rushed to Sakura and saw Yelan waiting for them. She explained to them that she knew a spell that she had learned in her earlier days that could help, but it is very powerful.

"It drains away most of your magic. I can't do it since my magic have weakened through the years. It has to be one of you two."

"I'll do it, Mother."

"No, Syaoran. Eriol needs to do it. I only know half of the spell. He knows the other half."

"Yes. I know the other half, but I need your Syaoran so you can still help. This spell can only be performed by descendents of Clow Reed. I might be the reincarnation, but I'm not the real deal."

"Ok. What do I need to do?"

Eriol walked over to Sakura and told Syaoran to take her hands in his. Syaoran did as he was told. Then Eriol commanded Syaoran to repeat after him. So Eriol said the spell with Syaoran repeating every word.

After the spell was completed, Syaoran felt his magic moving into Sakura's body and pushing the poison out. He stared at Sakura and saw no movement. Suddenly, her eyelids fluttered and they started to open.

Syaoran felt dizzy and he let go of Sakura's hands. He swayed and fall down onto the bed. Darkness engulfing him completely.

---

"NO! I failed again. Mistress will not be happy with me." The mysterious figure pounded his fists on the table. He knocked over everything on the table in fury. He thought for sure that this time his plan would work. Now that it failed he knew he was going to get it. He knew it was a matter of time before the mistress punishes him for failing again.

The mirror in the dark room lit up a little bit and the same face was once again there. This time it was hidden by a cloak's hood and the darkness in the other room.

"Hiro, this is the last time you will fail me. Fail again and I will have to punish you severely. Mark my words I will do it."

"Yes, Mistress. I will not fail again. I know the consequences already."

"You better not fail. I need her dead so I can take her precious cards and rule the world. But it can't happen if she isn't dead."

The face disappeared and the room was covered by darkness again. Hiro walked to the table and pushed it over in anger.

"AHHHHHHH!" He shouted in frustration and started trashing the room.

* * *

**This chapter was kinda cheesy in my opinion, but I guess it's still ok. Sorry if there are any misspelled words or words left out from sentences. Please review. I'll to update with a new chapter by next week.**

**Chinese Chika**


	6. Unforeseen

Author's Note: Sorry we have a huge ice storm about 3 or 4 weeks ago so I couldn't work on this chapter and then winter break came but I couldn't concentrate on writing it. I can think of more ideas when I am in class. At least I have an excuse for not doing my work. haha. Enjoy.

Age: Sakura-20

Syaoran-21

Tomoyo-20

Eriol-21

Michiko & Tanaka-20

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the CCS characters.

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Hiro, this is the last time you will fail me. Fail again and I will have to punish you severely. Mark my words I will do it." 

"Yes, Mistress. I will not fail again. I know the consequences already."

"You better not fail. I need her dead so I can take her precious cards and rule the world. But it can't happen if she isn't dead."

The face disappeared and the room was covered by darkness again. Hiro walked to the table and pushed it over in anger.

"AHHHHHHH!" He shouted in frustration and started trashing the room.

----

Outside the birds are tweeting and singing while inside the Prince's room, he laid in his bed sleeping. As the sunlight shone on Syaoran's face, he slowly opened his eyes and got up. Stifling a yawn, he looked at his surrounding and remembered what had happened before he was engulfed by the darkness. Sakura was poisoned and then Eriol and his mother had a spell that healed Sakura and he was the only that could cast it. Syaoran threw back the covers on his bed and left the room in a hurry. He opened the door and right in front of him was his mother. He jumped back from surprise.

"Mother!"

"Good morning to you too, son."

"Why are you here, Mother?"

"Can't I come to check up on my own son?"

"Sorry, you just startled me. How is Sakura?"

"She is fine, my son, and she is home in her room safe and sound."

Upon hearing that Sakura is safe, a smile slowly creep onto Syaoran's face. Yelan took that action of her son into notice, but left it unmentioned. Syaoran then bid his mother goodbye and told her that if she wanted to find him he would be taking a walk in the forest to clear his mind. Syaoran walked away from his mother and room as fast as his legs could carry him. He could feel his mother's stare on his fading back and walked faster. He had a feeling that his mother was up to something, but he decided to let it go and pushed it out of his mind.

---

Sakura yawned and got up stretching as she placed her feet on the floor of her room. The sunlight from outside shined through the tiny window in her room and she could tell that she had woken up late and she would be in for it.

She had gotten lucky yesterday after the incident with the poison arrow. She knew she had fainted after getting hit by the arrow, but that was all she remembered. When she had regain conscious again, she was in the Li castle with Eriol standing watch over her. Eriol filled her in on what happened and then got her safely home without letting Hikari notice it.

Sakura placed the prepared breakfast on the table and quickly left the house. As soon as she turned around she was face to face with a pair of amethyst eyes. Sakura jumped back against the door from fright and Tomoyo started to laugh nonstop.

"TOMOYO! What was that for?"

"That was for not telling me what happened in the forest yesterday!"

"Sorry, Tomoyo. I didn't have the time, but I was going to find you later today to tell you. Wait, how do you know about it if I hadn't told you yet?"

"Eriol accidentally let it slip this morning."

"Did you strangle him badly?" Sakura asked without any surprise, remembering past experiences with the two.

"Yes, but he said he was sorry and would make it up to me later for keeping it a secret."

"That's cool. Let's head to town before trouble wakes up."

Sakura started on the path to town with Tomoyo following behind. The girls talked and Sakura explained what happened in the forest to Tomoyo. After arriving in town, Sakura was invited by Tomoyo to her house and had a bite to eat. Then she left to head back home to finish up the chores she had started the day before.

---

A week has passed since the incident with the arrows and no evil doings or presences have made an attack since then, but Sakura knew that trouble was coming soon. She could tell because she knew that the person after her wouldn't give up so easily, especially since they wanted the cards. Eriol had spoken to her the other day and told her to stay alert at all times.

She hasn't seen Syaoran since the incident and everyday she wondered if he was okay. She wanted so much to tell him thank you for saving her.

---

"I will get you this time Card Mistress. If I can't harm you by attacking just you, then I will attack others around you."

Hiro spoked in a malice voice and let out a villainous laugh that echoed in the house.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…"

---

Sakura headed towards the house after collecting the laundry. Today the weather was perfect considering it was the first day of summer. Sakura's hand was on the door and about to push it open when she heard her name being called or more like screamed. She turned around and saw Tomoyo running down the road towards her house. Not far behind was Eriol walking slowly with a grand smile on his face. Tomoyo on the other hand was beaming with excitement.

"SAKURAAAA!"

"Hold on."

Sakura walked into the house and came back out with her hands free. She headed towards Tomoyo and was tackled to the ground by her. Tomoyo practically jumper at Sakura and the two ended up on the ground.

"TOMOYO, GET OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT!" Tomoyo quickly got up and apologized.

"Gomenasai, I'm just really excited. Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?"

"First, calm the heck down before you die from excitement or me clobbering you to death."

Tomoyo breathed in and out and finally calmed down after a few minutes. Sakura then decided to talk.

"Ok now what's the big news?"

"You will never expect this, but…"

"But what??"

Tomoyo held out her left hand and on her ring finger was a small diamond ring. It sparkled in the sunlight and Sakura let out a squeal.

"Oh my gosh!! Finally! I thought Eriol would never propose to you. He's finally man acting like a man."

Unfortunately, Eriol had just reached the two excited ladies and heard Sakura's remark about him.

"Hey! Who said I'm not a man??"

"Me! What are you gonna do about it. Huh??"

Eriol and Sakura started to argue and Tomoyo just stood there and laughed at their childish behaviors. The two continued arguing as Tomoyo admired her beautiful ring. As the time passed the wind started to blow harder and the air was getting colder. Suddenly, the wind was blowing at full strength and it wrapped itself around Tomoyo, lifting her up into the air.

"AHHHHH!"

Sakura and Eriol whipped their heads towards the direction of Tomoyo's screams and gasped at the sight in front of them. Eriol recovered from the shock first and ran towards the girl in the air. He jumped up and was swept away by the strong wind. Sakura reached for the star necklace around her neck and summoned her wand. She ran to where Eriol had landed and helped him up. She reached into her pockets for her cards, but never got the chance to release any of them.

Out of nowhere a blast of energy hit Sakura right in the chest, sending her flying a few feet. She lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. Eriol summoned his own Sun staff and started chanting a spell. Just as he pointed his staff at the wind binding Tomoyo, the wind picked up again and carried her higher into the air. Tomoyo hovered for a moment and then disappeared.

Eriol dropped to his knees and pounded the ground in anger and frustration.

---

Syaoran swung his sword down, slashing the invisible air. He was practicing with his sword in practice room. It has been a week since he last talked to Sakura. The last time he saw her was before he passed out from exhaustion after performing the healing spell on her.

Syaoran once again slashed the air with his sword. He looked like he was fighting an invisible enemy. Without warning an evil presence pass through and Syaoran immediately sensed it. He ran out of the room, passes hallways, and headed out the castle doors. He headed to where the presence was the strongest.

The presence led him down the road to town and a nervous feeling started to grow in his head. He looked ahead on the road and saw the tip of Sakura's house showing. The closer he got to her house the harder the wind blew. Syaoran arrived just in time to see Tomoyo get lifted into the air and disappearing. He heard someone falling and looked down, seeing Eriol on his knees, pounding the ground with his fists.

"Eriol, stop!" Eriol pounded the ground as hard as he could. There were gravel mixed with the dirt and his hands started to bleed from the impact.

Syaoran pushed Eriol, causing him to fall backwards onto his back.

"Stop beating yourself up! It's not your fault."

"No, it is. It's my entire fault. I couldn't save her."

"You can still save her, but not if you're hurting yourself."

Eriol didn't reply and only pointed his finger down the road. Syaoran's eyes followed to where his finger directed and panic was written all over his face. He saw Sakura lying on the ground not far from them. His brain had frozen from fear while his legs moved swiftly to the motionless Sakura. He crouched down and gently placed her head on his lap. His hands reached out instantly, like it was a normal thing for him to do, and lightly brushed away the stray hair covering her tender face.

---

Hikari pulled the drapes together, covering the window from outside view. She walked away from the window with a smirk playing on her lips. As Hikari was exiting her room, she paused for a minute and spoke with a wicked tone.

"That fool, Hiro, finally did something right. Now just a little longer and I will have control of the cards."

* * *

**Review please. Reviewing is good. Any ideas you want to give me for the next chapter or advice is good too. **

**Chinese Chika**


End file.
